touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenshi Hinanai
frame|right Introduction Tenshi Hinanai, the final boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, a celestial being from the heavens with the power to control the Earth itself. Tenshi wields the Scarlet Sword, and is responsible for the earthquake that leveled the Hakurei Shrine, though her actions are out of boredom induced curiosity with life below the heavens. Although she has been around the block a few times in terms of nerfs, Tenshi remains a very solid character. By the time Hisou Tensoku arrived, Tenshi's main attraction, her rock drills, have been nerfed in block/hitstun, recovery time, chaining ability, just about everything. Despite that, they retain enough stun to be usable and most of her C projectiles were left untouched. Advantages: Her rock drills have the greatest projectile stun in the game, second only to maybe a staggered Cirno 6B. Her C lasers, while slow, are very thick and have a considerable combo time before they can be teched out of. 2C has a range of cover that shouldn't be underestimated. She has two powerful reversal spellcards that even got turned into a harder-to-use (but still useful) 623 skillcard in Hisou Tensoku. She also has possibly the greatest utility out of all the other characters in the game- a superarmor card, a boomerang projectile skill, an almost invincibility-on-demand 623, a shield rock skill, a delayed tremor rock skill, a weather-cancelling super and a laser super that gains considerable power when used under a weather effect while simultaneously canceling it out. Disadvantages: Her melee is a bit uneasy. 3A has a fairly large range that falls just short of 'long', making it easy to whiff on accident with a very vulnerable recovery. If you try and Dial-A someone and the first hit happens to counterhit, the entire combo gets invalidated. Due to nerfs, chaining her rock drills and executing blockstrings is a very difficult business. Her j.5A has a very small range centered more towards the right of her sprite than it is towards the bottom of it. Overall, her drills and melee will require some patience to get used to. Hisoutensoku Changes * Tenshi got a new bullet : 5B. * Her rock drill bullet is now 6B and is chargeable. * 3A and f.5A are chargeable. * Sword of the Earth (214BC) , Pillars of Divine Punishment (22BC) and Beams of Non-Perception (236BC) can be used in the air at lvl 1. * C version of Beams of Non-Perception (236BC) now cover a wider area. * The keystones Tenshi summons during Guarding Keystones now rotate anticlockwise around her and she can now launch them in the air. * Tenshi can no longer fill her card slots during Temperament "State of Enlightenment" (super armor spellcard). Normal Moves 5A: A kick. Starts her 5AAA autocombo, a kick, a stomp, then a shove. Stomp hits low. f.5A (Chargeable): Tenshi holds a rock with both hands and swings it down. In the corner, will bounce the enemy off of the corner and open them up for further attack. Charged version guard crushes if blocked low. 2A: Tenshi leans on a rock and does a low kick. Hits low. 3A (Chargeable): A quarter-circle slash. Hits high, has a huge hitbox, enough juggle time on hit to easily follow up. Cancellable on block or hit. Very good. Charged version guard crushes if blocked low. 6A (Chargeable): Tenshi does a slash with her sword. Charged version guard crushes if blocked low. 66A: A dashing kick, dashing version of her 5A. 66B: Tenshi rides a rock and start spinning above it, doing up to 3 hits. Hits low. Punishable on block. Can be used to set up anti-air spell cards. 66C: Her 3rd strike of her 5AAA combo. Tenshi uses both arms to push her opponent. Grazes. Wallslams. j.5A: An air kick; her primary jump-in. Few active frames and an awkward angle often make it unwieldy. The hitbox is a square around her boot, along with a second square slightly to the top-left encompassing part of the bottom of her dress. j.2A: Tenshi rides a rock and dives down to the ground in a straight line. Punishable if miss or blocked. Slow startup but fast descent. j.6A: Tenshi summons three rocks around her and they rotate. Also moves Tenshi forward and up slightly. Will knock the enemy into the wall on hit. j.8A: An air backflip, much like Yuyuko's. Bullet Moves 5B: Tenshi throws a small rock at her opponent. It has much faster start-up, but only hits one time and with small hitstun. 2B: A rock drill aimed upward. It comes out faster and can be hjc'd faster than 5B. It will probably hit less times than 5B on ground block, though, due to its angle. Also, it will whiff some crouchers even at close distances. Some use as anti-air. This one cannot be charged. 6B (Chargeable): A rock drill. Literally. A drill made of rock. Combos into itself at almost any distance (by hjcing), insane frame advantage on block or hit. This and variations of this are most certainly her best projectile. Charged version hits 8 times instead of 6. As of Hisou Tensoku, you'll need to delay a bit before attempting to chain into a highjump or special. Immediate inputs after firing will be ignored. j.5B: Same as 5B. j.2B (Chargeable): Downward angled rock drill. j.6B (Chargeable): Same as 6B. 5C: Tenshi throws out her rock (no hitbox) and it shoots 10 little line bullets forward. Quite fast once it comes out and very good penetrative power, use against people spamming projectiles to destroy your drills. Whiffs at point blank. 2C: Tenshi sits on her rock and strikes it with her sword, sending 10 little line bullets in a circular formation. A deceptively powerful move, as it covers almost all angles towards Tenshi. The lasers all cause a considerably large delay before the enemy can tech, and are important in most of Tenshi's air combos. Their density isn't too bad, either, and considering the recovery time on drills this can be used as a substitute for general bullet cover prior to an assault. Also, they can counterhit, making them more useful than other bullets because there's only one actual hit involved. Will whiff on most enemies if you're both standing at a distance. j.5C: Same as her standing 5C. j.2C: Same as her standing 2C. Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Hisoutensoku Skill Cards Spellcards Hisoutensoku Spellcards Combos All combos involving B bullets are now much harder due to their decreased hitstun/blockstun after SWR v1.03. :All ranges ::*'5AA 2B j.2B j.A 5AA 2B 623C/214B' - 3350 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 4 ::Video Example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2DqKC4cSs (Video has been removed by the user) ::Notes: 'Hard' is an understatement. Requires very precise j.2B and j.A timing, otherwise Tenshi will float too far up and miss her drill or won't be able to chain seamlessly into 5AA. ::*'5AA 2B 5C 623C' - 2478-3222 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: the timing of the last hit is a bit awkward. Use this if you have trouble with Tenshi's above bnb. Damage varies greatly depending on the height of your opponent. ::*'2A 3A 2B 2C alt 623B/C' - 2130 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Slightly easier, requires Rising Thrust Hisou Tensoku alt skill. You can insert (hj.9 j.5A) prior to the Rising Thrust if you wish. ::*'2A 3A 2B 2C hj9 j.A j.6A/j.8A' - 2110 Damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Delay between the 3A & 2B, otherwise the 2B will hit once and the j.A will whiff. 2B should hit 5 times. If you don't limit with j.8A for whatever reason, follow up with j.2C. ::*'5AA 2B 214B j.A j.6A/j.8A' - 2679/2712 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Use j.8A if seeking damage, j.6A if forward movement. Use this on smaller characters in the corner. ::*'5A/f.5A 3A 2B hj9 j.5A j.8A' - 1650-2300 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Very, very, very spacing dependent. Infinitely easier to perform by leaving out the j.5A ::*'66C 66C 5A 2B' - 1753 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Projectile counter. ::*'6B hj9 j.6B j.6D j.A 5AA 2B 623C' - 3057 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Notes: For those lucky far drills that connect. Works even at full-screen. ::*'j.A j.8A j.2C 8/9D j.A j.8A j.2C' - 2268 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Basic air-to-air combo. Works almost everywhere but is easier in the corner. Second j.A may not work 100% of the time depending on the situation, so you may stick simply to j.8A to be safe. Sometimes will limit, sometimes won't. :Midscreen/Near-Corner: ::*'6A Wallslam 5B hj9 j.5C 6D j.5A j.8A' - 1800-2266 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2-3+ ::Notes: Depending on vertical spacing, j.5C can induce limit knockdown, cutting the combo's spirit orb usage at the cost of dealing minimum combo damage. :Near-Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A j.5C 7/9D j.6A' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Air-to-Air :Corner: Note: Most of Tenshi's 'All Ranges' combos are slightly easier in the corner, so be sure to refer up there. ::*'5AAA 5A/2A 2B 2C 623 (Rising Thrust)' - ~2500 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Corner BnB. Does more damage. May also do 5AAA 5A/2A 2B 623C alt (Sword of Scarlet Perception) for more damage, 2700. ::*'j.A j.8A j.2C 7/9D j.A j.6A j.2C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Situational Air-to-Air. See anti-air under under 'All Ranges' for a better version. Strategies Weather Related Typhoon: Temperament Sign "Meteorological Revelation" was made for this weather. Hit them with 5AA 2B and then follow up with this and be amused as the weather is canceled out just as the laser goes through their chest. Dust Storm: Most 5AA-opened combos won't work in here, so stick to 2A/3A and even f.5A. Also try and take advantage of stray counterhit lasers from 2C.